In certain applications, electrical connectors must be securely mated to one another to prevent disconnection of the electrical signals routed through the connector conductors. For example, in automotive applications wherein electrical signals are routed to safety equipment such as air bag deployment systems or other systems relating to the operational or safety features of the vehicle, disconnection of the electrical signals as a result of accident, operating conditions such as vibration, etc. may result in undesirable consequences. Thus, some electrical connectors are coupled to connector assemblies that mechanically lock the electrical connectors in mating engagement with one another.
Some conventional connector assemblies include a housing that houses an electrical connector, a wire guide attached to the housing and enclosing the electrical connector, and a lever that couples the housing to a header housing a mating electrical connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,176 is such an example. When in a locked position, the lever prevents disconnection of the housing from the header, which prevents disconnection of the mated electrical connectors. Some levers are further configured to latch into engagement with the wire guide when the lever is in the locked position to ensure that the lever is not unintentionally moved out of the locked position. As this latch may be used multiple times over the course of its life, and as its life is the same as that of the device in which it operates (in the case of automotive use, multiple years) it is desirable to not overstress the latch while disconnecting it.